poppytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppytail (Game)
Poppytail is the first instalment in the Poppytail series. It was released on GameJolt on the 27th of October, 2017 as a name-your-price game. Plot Main Game In the year 2017, Alex, a former programmer and worker at 80's video game company Rosemary Games, is mailed by former friend Walter Turnbull to return to the company's old building. The letter specifies that the company has made a game based off of one of Alex's ideas and Alice suggested that he should stop by. Alex drives to Rosemary Games and soon after entering the building, he finds a room with four doors. After picking one (all of them lead to the same area), he soon discovers that the building now houses several monsters. After encounters with Poppytail, Easter Bunny, and Gremlin Girl, Alex escapes through a door to the building's staff carpark and falls asleep under a wooden table, only to be awoken by Snarly Dog. After escaping Snarly Dog, Alex exits the building, encounters both Poppytail and Easter Bunny once again, and makes a narrow escape from Snarly Dog to hide in a bush. He attempts to fall asleep once again, only to be awoken by Lizard Hunter and Liz-Liz. Panicked, Alex exits the bush and passes through another building only to enter a flooded outdoor area, including a fenced-off area made of glass containing two floating Creator suits. After exiting the water, Alex finds Alice Campbell locked inside Rosemary Games' former robot turned mascot costume, the GamePrint. The two team up to escape the building, and after finding another door inside, presumably escaping the monsters, Alice requests Alex help her remove herself from the GamePrint suit. The monsters follow the pair and attempt to attack them one last time. After finally making their way past the previous monsters and Enderguy, the two find and go through the door to the Pathway Room. Nightmares The game features six nightmares: each featuring multiple dream versions of one of the game's six enemies: Poppytail, Easter Bunny, Gremlin Girl, Snarly Dog, Lizard Hunter, and Enderguy. Their canonicity seems to be irrelevant, however the first four contain a series of still screens that tell some of the events of the story before the main part of the game takes place. Quake of '86 During the year 1986, in the Rosemary Games, two white figures, named Walter and Mary, are in the Rosemary Games building during an earthquake. Mary screams for help while Walter calls out a name, before the pair are buried by debris. A muffled voice comes out from under the debris, although from which one of them is left unknown. Survivors This shows one image of a white figure stepping out from in front of a pile of debris, presumably from the Quake of '86, groaning. Dark Felt A group of five white figures group together and converse behind a few piles of debris (indicating that this is also after the Quake of '86). Some are confused, and some are glad to be alive. One of the figures finds a broken brick wall with black costumes on shelves hidden behind it. Seven white figures are then shown screaming after putting on the costumes. The last image shows a close-up of a Creator's face, indicating that this could perhaps be the first group of Creators. GamePrint Instead of showing events related to the Quake of '86, this explains the history of the GamePrint suit Alice Campbell is locked inside for the entirety of the game. While shown producing game packets next to a conveyer belt, it is explained that the GamePrint was a personal robot owned by Rosemary Games that was used to help mass-produce games cheaply. For maintenance, the back of the GamePrint robot had a pair of electromagnets that opened and closed if the inner workings of the robot ever needed to be accessed. For unknown reasons, the GamePrint ceased proper function. Since the exterior of the robot was made of a lightweight metal, the insides of the robot were hollowed out, and holes for arms and legs were cut out to turn it into a mascot suit. At some point in the future, Alice Campbell is pushed and locked into the suit by Enderguy. Descriptions STENCYL GAMEJOLT Poppytail is a game about running away from things and trying not to get killed against all odds. With six characters to run away from and a hidden storyline, this game is for those who want a challenging game with many secrets. The game also features a difficult gameplay style, placing the player in a situation where survival is unlikely. Can you find everything there is to the game? Especially as some things are unforgiving and make you play through the game without getting killed? Story The game follows the adventure of Alex, a middle-aged former programmer at Rosemary Games, the largest video gaming company in the 1980s. After switching to a different job, and decades later receiving an invitation from an old friend who has been supposedly missing for 31 years, Alex decides to go back. Only one small problem. There is no escape and the company's old building is damaged and filled with seemingly cute creatures, that have something a bit worse in mind than just the jumpscare on your computer screen. Can Alex survive through all odds and start to figure out what happened to the company he once left behind? Warning Now, don't just play this game without reading this first. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This game does contain sudden jumpscares, and some things that you may find weird or creepy. Most people will be fine with this though, as it's not anything that will be terrifying, and the jumpscares produce no sound. Also, some of these levels have dark backgrounds. Okay, warning over. Also: This is the OFFICIAL version of Poppytail. Any other versions you find of this game or either fake or fan games. Only trust Poppytail games from this account. Control Overview Alex uses two different speeds: walking and running. To walk, use the arrow keys. To run, press N to run up, M to run down, Z to run left and X to run right. Left-clicking the mouse stops all of Alex's movement. To make some of the monsters move, try moving, stopping, or simply annoying them with your mouse. In the first level, you can also press C for a summary of the controls. To move through cutscenes or start the game from the menu, press ENTER. In the rare case where you find that these controls don't work, and you find that there are dark green creatures on the screen, use left and right to move and up to jump when on platforms or in mid-air. It might sound strange for me to say this, but if it happens you'll know what I mean. Credits Trivia - The game's tagline as seen on GameJolt is, "Beware the one with the flower tail. Watch him." This is talking about Poppytail, the titular antagonist. Category:Games Category:Poppytail (Game)